


Castiel的屠龙之旅

by Flofa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Top!Sam, bottom!Castiel, dragon slayer!Castiel, dragon!sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa





	1. Chapter 1

"住手！你们不可以这么做！"

"Castiel？这儿不需要你，别来添乱。"一个老头一边打招呼一边忙着手里的活——协助一个祭司模样的家伙把装着祭品的小船推向海里。 

"停下。这举动只能体现你们的懦弱。"被叫做Castiel的青年冲到海边，伸手抓住那条船的船沿。 

"放手！献祭的时辰可是就要到了！"这次祭司和老头一起叫了起来。 

Castiel不顾他们的喝令，去撕扯勒在祭品身上的绳子。 

祭品是什么？牲畜？瓜果？烈酒？ 

都不是。 

祭品是一个少女，准确一点，是那个老头刚满16岁的女儿。 

女孩的母亲站得远远的，和村子里的其他人站在一起，似乎这次的祭祀活动和她没有丝毫关系。 

天上开始降雪，柔软的雪落在人们的身上，也落在躺在小船上的那个少女的脸上。 

她穿着华丽的白色礼服，眼眶红红的。雪落在她的脸上就融化了，沿着已经干涸的眼角往下滴。少女是在一个多月前被她的双亲，村子里的祭司们以及酋长决定了命运的。为了来年不生灾害，族人能更好地繁衍，她将被献祭给恶龙，做恶龙的新娘。 

关于这个，她听过无数的版本。有人说恶龙根本不娶新娘，姑娘一落到它的手里就会被吃掉。也有人说，恶龙喜欢把姑娘丢进烈火里焚烧，然后用那火冶炼它的金子。还有人说… 

可是无论哪一个版本是真的，在此之前被献祭出去的姑娘们一个也没有回来。 

她也会有一样的结局。她的死期就是今天。 

经过了一个月全村的族人对她的劝说，本来就善良乖巧的少女认同了自己的命运，主动踏进了献祭用的小船。然而Castiel的争执打碎了她原已绝望的心。她忍不住开始哭泣。 

几个村里的男人赶过来，扭住了Castiel的手臂，好叫他不再生事。 

巫师和老头则凑过去检查绑住少女的绳子。 

"你看，你害的她又开始哭。”祭司很不高兴地数落起来，“要是龙生气了不肯接受祭品该怎么办？” 

“祭品？！那可是个女孩！” 

“那又怎么样？”祭司确认了绳子绑得很牢固，“你又不是她父亲。再说了，你多久没回村子里了？这几年我们都是这么过来的。之前送走的那些也没见你冒出来救她们呀。” 

“什么…”Castiel瞪大了眼睛，“你们这愚昧的行为害死了好几个女孩？！好几个？！” 

他挣扎得更加厉害了，拼命地想摆脱那几个男人。 

“好了好了，都说你们家族的人个个是屠龙者。也没见你去把龙杀了。反而在这里阻碍大家应得的福祉。”祭司摆摆手，示意那几个男人把Castiel拉远点，祭祀要开始了。 

“你们会遭报应的…你们…” 

伴随着Castiel的叫喊声，小船被推进海里，站在岸边的几个女祭司开始唱起那呼唤龙的歌声。 

那首歌有十四句。等到唱完，龙也就出现了，会把躺在小船上的姑娘带走，就像是个接新娘的仪式。 

可是这次，情况有些不对劲，当那些女祭司们刚刚唱完第一句天色就阴沉了下来。 

第二句，乌云笼罩，狂风骤起。 

第三句才刚开始的时候，一条黑色的龙的身影就在那密布的乌云里若隐若现。 

女祭司们没有唱完。有几个坚持到了第六句。但风暴叫她们统统闭了嘴。 

祭司脸色大惊。因为歌还没唱完，所以他还没有退到离海足够远的安全地带。 

同样没有退到安全地带的还有少女的父亲，和那几个架着Castiel的男人。 

当恶龙冲出云层，出现在众人上方的时候，祭司和少女的父亲连滚带爬地往岸上逃命。那几个男人也丢下Castiel，没命地往岸上飞奔。 

这样一来，没有人再管Castiel，他站稳了脚步，第一反应是冲向海边，抓起小船的纤绳，把那少女拖回来。 

龙扑了下来，Castiel的心怦怦直跳。他的头发被疾风吹得凌乱，眼睛也被迫眯起，他飞快地拉扯着手里的绳子，想从恶龙手里抢回那少女。 

可人毕竟没有龙的速度快。恶龙的爪子到了近前，狠狠地一拨海水，小船翻覆了。少女的尖叫声还没响两秒就淹没在了大海之中。 

Castiel扔掉绳索，一咬牙，脱了上衣准备跳海。 

他还没脱光，那龙已经伸爪把少女从海里抓了起来。接着那龙飞向了他，从他身前侧身而过，瞪了他一眼。 

那条龙瞪了他一眼。 

对，他没看错，确确实实是瞪了他一眼。 

还没完，龙嘶吼着，抓着那少女又围着他在低空盘旋了三圈。 

这下Castiel愤怒地咬紧了下唇。 

这是挑衅。绝对是挑衅。 

他反手从靴子里拔出他的武器——一把尖头的大锥子，对准了龙的一条腿使劲儿掷了出去。 

他刺中了。 

这他自己都没有预料到。 

那奇怪的武器发出一道蓝光，穿透了龙厚实的皮肉。龙痛苦地叫了一声，落了下来，尾巴在地上用力一扫，折断了一排枯萎的树。 

人们吓得纷纷抱头鼠窜，只剩下Castiel呆愣地站在原地。 

他没想过会命中，自然也没去计划接下来该怎么办。 

好在那龙似乎把回巢疗伤摆在了第一位。它甩掉Castiel的锥子，重新拍打着翅膀，很快飞走了。 

当然那混蛋还是抓走了少女。 

"哎呀，你招惹了龙。你这么做我们都会完蛋的。"看见龙飞远了，村民们才三三两两地聚了过来，张口就指责Castiel的所作所为。 

"你这样做有几个用！我的闺女不还是被抓走了？"少女的母亲愤愤不平地说道。 

少女的父亲就在这时扯了扯那老太婆的袖子，偷偷摸摸地说："还好被抓走了，这样酋长答应的补偿金才能到手。" 

可惜他的嗓门本来就高，就算是偷偷摸摸音量也没低到哪里去。躲在人群里的酋长听见了，很不开心地说道："如果龙因为被触怒而降灾，就算你们的女儿被抓去也没用。不会有补偿金的。" 

"这么能这样！"那老头闻言大叫了起来，"这不是让我白白牺牲女儿吗？要不是听说去年xxx家的女儿换来了不菲的补偿金给她哥哥娶亲，我们哪里舍得让自家的女儿去。毕竟她在家里还能做家务。这下子人没了，钱也没了，你让我们家怎么办。" 

"关我什么事，我只管结果！"酋长不甘示弱，"一年之内没有灾难才给你钱。你问问其他人同不同意！" 

出乎酋长的意料，村民分成了两派，和那姑娘的父亲交好的以及平日里跟酋长有仇的成了一派，要求酋长付钱。另外一派则站在酋长那边。这两派吵吵闹闹，再一掰事实，矛头就全都指向了Castiel。 

"都是你惹怒了龙。现在要降大灾了，全族的人跟着你倒霉！”一个普通村民说。 

“还说你是屠龙者的一族，这些年有除掉一只龙吗？上一次你们家族杀龙都是几百年前的事情了。”酋长说。 

“你个小混蛋，你必须要为我那白白送死的女儿负责！若是天降灾了，补偿金得由你来出！”少女的父亲说。 

“别说了！我去把那龙杀了，再把你的女儿救回来。“Castiel从地上捡起锥子，插回到他的靴子里。 

众人听到这句话沉默了一小会儿，然后少女的父亲又不依不饶开了：“哼，我们怎么知道你是去杀龙而不是趁机逃跑。别以为你这么说说，大家就会信你。” 

“信不信随便你！”Castiel对这群自私的人感到厌烦，他披上大衣，边往他的住处走边大声喊道，“反正无论怎样，我都要去杀了那条龙！” 

这话说得铮铮傲骨，大义凛然，叫人无法辩驳。可是他自己心里明白那可能只是因为他被一条龙看扁而不愉快。 

那条龙瞪他的那一眼，他难以忘怀。 

Castiel在家里为这次屠龙之旅准备了三天三夜。他穿上三层屠龙专用的祖传钢铁隔热铠甲，拿上他的几支破旧的兵器，雄赳赳气昂昂地准备出海了。 

有屠龙者要出海杀龙。这消息不到半天就传遍了周围的几个村庄。一大波人纷纷来到海边为（wei）他（guan）送（sha）行（gua）。 

"唔，小~伙~子，你知道为什么有很多人都在笑你吗…因为没人能找的到龙的巢穴…从村子出去东面五百米开始终年都被浓雾笼罩着…那巢穴就隐藏在浓雾中，但是去的人都会在那浓雾里迷失方向…有的甚至死在了那里面。你，你，你…只会无功而返…"一个老渔民哆嗦着声音透露了这么一条信息。 

老渔民是善良的，他的本意是想让Castiel不要冒无谓的风险。 

但是Castiel，那个年轻的，倔强的屠龙者，听到老渔民的这话连句反驳都懒得说，只用他那倔强的眼神一瞪，老渔民就闭嘴了。 

Castiel的小帆船就这样在人们的讥笑声中出发了。


	2. Chapter 2

三天后，他龟速的船才驶进那片浓雾笼罩的海域里。 

 

这经历有点奇特。一开始他也没想到会是这样。 

 

刚刚能在船的前方看到浓雾的时候他已经离那雾非常近了，没有任何由远及近的心理准备，就像是那片海域凭空出现在他的面前。弥漫的雾气像一堵从海面延展到天空的墙，Castiel抬头去看天空，天空也被那雾遮住了。 

 

他在看到浓雾的时候就停了船，可是这会儿他回头看，身后也是一望无际的雾气。就好像他在一瞬间被吸进了雾气里。 

 

更糟糕的是，从他进入这片区域，他就感觉是进到了一个别的世界。 

 

声音似乎都消失了，船在一片死气沉沉的海中自动前行，连翻起的水花的声音都听不到一点。周围阴森森的，像是白天，又像是晚上。 

 

Castiel开始有那么一点担心，在此之前他根本没把老渔夫的话当一回事。 

 

他主要是担心这地方昼夜不分，他没法计算时间。 

 

好在船行驶了半日，眼前的雾突然不见了。海面，天空，又出现在他的眼前。 

 

此刻太阳正在西下，刚好对应他进入浓雾的时间。 

 

Castiel松了一口气，想去驾驶船。船却不听使唤，往东南的方向飞速前进。 

 

等到夕阳完全沉进了大海，船才在一座造型奇特的岛前停了下来。 

 

那岛似乎很大，但是在Castiel着陆的这一面却只有一幅高耸的峭壁，叫他看不清全景。 

 

Castiel下了船，开始研究地形。 

 

他踩着常年受海水浸淫，附着着无数牡蛎壳的礁石走到那峭壁之下，抬头往上望去。 

 

就在这时，他看见一只龙掠过天空，降落在那峭壁的顶端。 

 

这就没跑了，准是这地儿。 

 

Castiel脑门一热，也不管什么地形了，抄起绳索和其他一些工具就开始攀登那险峻的峭壁。 

 

他身材轻盈，手脚并用，爬得很快。 

 

然而天色渐渐暗下，没等到他攀到20m的高度，天就彻底黑了。他把登山镐钉进峭壁，向下面看去，却是黑漆漆的一片，什么也看不见。 

 

Castiel有点心慌。而心一慌就容易出错。他的下一镐没有钉牢，承重的那只脚又刚好踩在一块松动的石头上，这么一使劲，石头和他一起滚落了下来。 

 

所幸他在落下的过程中扯了一把绳子，没钉牢的登山镐好歹让他的下坠缓了一缓，才保住了一条命。 

 

Castiel坠落在一块尖锐的礁石上，然后滚进了峭壁底层的一个岩缝里。他的腿折了，脸也被那些牡蛎壳割得鲜血直流。 

 

海水拍打着礁石，风不停地灌进来，吹着鬼哭狼嚎一般的号角。 

 

Castiel后悔没有等到天亮再进行攀登。他难过地闭上眼睛，思来想去都毫无办法，就只能暂且在这地方窝上一夜。 

 

快天亮的时候他做了一个梦，梦见有人正在喂他喝水。那水清澈甜美，似乎他从来没喝过这么好喝的水。 

 

等他睁开眼时，天已大亮，远处的海水在阳光的照耀下闪着金灿灿的光。 

 

Castiel勉强坐起来，而就在这时，一滴水滴落在他的头顶。 

 

他抬眼向头顶的岩壁看去，就看见了一双绿色的大眼睛。


	3. Chapter 3

那是龙的眼睛。黑色狭长的瞳仁有一种说不出的妖异色彩。它们的主人收起双翼，用翼爪攀着岩壁，俯视着Castiel。  
Castiel心中一凛，他注意到那龙的腿上有伤，正是和他交锋过的那只。  
意识到这点，他连忙抓起一件长枪样式的武器，用那尖头对准了那条龙。  
龙似乎被他震慑住了，他看见那家伙往后退缩了一下，盯着他和他手里的武器又看了几眼，然后张开双翼飞了出去。几乎是一瞬间就没了踪影。  
Castiel这才慢慢放下枪，撕开上衣包扎他的伤腿。  
他的左小腿骨折了，肿得很大，又胀又痛，皮肤也破了，有两道伤口比较深，虽然血已经凝固了，但很可能会留下伤疤。  
另一条腿倒是没事，应该是没有直接触地。  
他咬着牙扎紧了伤腿，这时候才有了点精神仔细看看他身处的地方。这是个经过不知多久的被海水和风腐蚀出来的岩缝，形状像一个小于号。这里地势太低，虽然涨潮的时候不至于没进海里，但整个石头的表面潮乎乎的。海水在外面的那些礁石边轻轻荡漾，越发地远离陆地而去。现在正是一个退潮的时间。  
Castiel决定趁着退潮离开。回小帆船是不可能了，可他得找到一个有食物来源的地方。而且最重要的是，那条龙可能还会再来。虽然眼下那野兽害怕他，但如果它选在他睡着的时候来报复，可就不好办了。  
于是Castiel用长枪支撑着站了起来。然后顺着海岸线往前走。  
他拖着腿，这一带又都是坚硬的岩石，他走得很慢。过了正午，这一半的海岸开始有阳光的照耀，他却又累又饿，迈不动步子了。  
“啪嗒，啪嗒。”Castiel正想停下来休息一会儿，突然听见前面有一些声响传来。  
前面的路被一块突起的岩石挡住了，声音正是从那块岩石的后面传来的，那声音很有规律，但又不像海浪的声音。  
好奇驱使着Castiel翻过了那块岩石，于是一个岩洞出现在了他的面前。  
这个洞不是很深，地面也不是硬邦邦的岩石，而是铺了一层细细的沙滩。但是令Castiel高兴的并不是这个。  
他看见有一汪泉水从峭壁的缝隙里涌出来，缓缓地往海里流去，将沙滩冲击成一扇一扇美丽的形状。  
几条鱼在那沙滩上跳跃。似乎是因为没赶上退下的海水而被留在了这里。  
Castiel倒是没去想那么多。他怀着喜悦和感恩，把干裂的嘴唇凑到泉眼处去喝水，又捉了那几条鱼填他的肚子。  
吃饱之后疲惫占据了他的神经，他在岩洞的最里面找了块干燥的地方，抱着长枪，躺下睡了。  
这是第二夜。  
这夜他也做梦了。他梦见他闻到了一种他从没闻过的香味，在那味道的环绕中，有个人拆了他腿上的破衣服，给他敷上了草药。  
“唔…”梦境过分真实，但是Castiel太累了，他呜咽了一声，又陷入了沉睡。  
白昼来临，他被一群海鸥吵醒了。  
海鸥在岩洞前的礁石上落脚，发出刺耳的叫声。  
清醒过来的Castiel发现的第一件事就是他腿上的伤被重新包扎过。这个发现让他惧怕不已。他意识到昨晚的那个可能不是个梦。  
有其他人在这个岛上。Castiel心想，会是谁呢？  
难道被恶龙抓走的少女确实还活着？  
他想到这一点不禁有些兴奋起来，并且决定在这个岩洞里停留。  
他沉浸在杀死恶龙，带着少女回家的英雄故事里，这么一留就是好几天。

又是一日的晨风拂面。  
Castiel的心中有些许的失望。他没有见到少女，也没有见到其他人。  
而他的梦却越来越频繁。有时候是有人在喂他吃东西，有时候是敷药，还有一次，他梦见有人抚摸了他脏乱的头发。  
时间越长，他越觉得如果他在那些梦里醒来就能知道真相。可是他做了各种准备，就是无法醒过来。  
想要抓住梦里的那个人也是他在这个地方浪费越来越多时日的原因。  
这一天他打算离开了。  
Castiel没忘记他的目的，那条恶龙虽然没有再来找他的麻烦，可是Castiel得去找它。去宣判它的死刑。  
屠龙，是为了能终止恶梦，为了能让人们不活在恐惧里。  
这是他的兄长们对他说过的话。  
Castiel从很小的时候开始就牢记着这样的话，后来他亲眼见到过恶龙掳走姑娘，那更坚定了他屠龙的决心。  
他艰难地拖着他的伤腿，拾掇起身边的装备，再次踏上了旅程。  
往前（其实是东北方向）走了几百米左右，他看见了一片滩涂。近海的那一块，水深能没到膝盖。  
他这么快就做出判断是有原因的。  
在那边的礁石旁，站着一个青年，正用一根削尖了的树枝在那浅海处捕鱼。  
那青年留着一头半长不短的头发，叫海风吹得很好看。他光着结实的上半身，下手又快又准，就在Castiel发现他的那短短的时间里，他捕到了三条鱼。  
Castiel好奇他的存在，站在岸上看了一会儿。  
海水渐渐涨上来，青年把捕到的鱼串成一串，拎着它们往岸边走来。  
他显然看见了Castiel，为此特意改变了行走的方向。  
"嘿。"Castiel叫道，"你好。"  
"你好。"  
"我需要帮助。呃…"等那青年走到近前，Castiel才发现他有一双绿色的眼睛，一对细细的眉，那叫他的脸看起来很清秀。  
"我想知道，"Castiel继续说，“有条龙住在这个岛上，是吗？”  
“是的。”  
“它在哪里？”  
“它在…”


	4. Chapter 4

青年突然笑了，露出了洁白的，细细的牙齿。  
“我怎么会知道呢。不过它肯定会回到山崖上，那里有它的巢穴。”  
“必须爬上去吗？“Castiel有些绝望，他的腿根本不能攀爬。  
“是的。“青年说着指了指Castiel的前方，“这后面有一条路可以上去。”  
Castiel突然不说话了，他盯着青年阳光灿烂的脸庞沉默了一会儿，才忍不住倒出他心中的疑惑："你是谁？为什么你会在这里？为什么会知道这么多？"  
青年见Castiel把眉毛拧在了一起，脸上的笑意却深了。  
"我叫Sam。"他做着自我介绍，"我住在这儿。"  
"你住在这儿？这里是龙住的岛。"  
"所以？"  
"它会杀了你的。"  
"它没有啊。"  
"可是它是那么邪恶的生物。你要知道，它都做了些什么…"  
"它做了什么？"聊到这里，Castiel的伤腿有些撑不住了，Sam主动送过一条手臂，搀住他的腰。  
"…谢谢。"Castiel有些愣神，搀扶的姿势让Sam离得过于近了。对方的身上有一种很好闻的味道，像某种树木，他闻了以后脸就微微泛红。  
"不客气。你刚才说，那龙很邪恶，它都做了什么？"  
"它杀了很多姑娘。我们族的姑娘。"  
"噢。"Sam表现得很吃惊，"它居然这么残忍。它是怎么杀死那些姑娘的？把她们吃了吗？"  
"呃…"Castiel被这问题噎到了，他的眼神闪烁着，说出的话也没了底气，"我不知道。它把她们都抓走了。听说它会和她们结婚，然后在新婚之夜把她们吃掉。"  
"这真是件可怕的事情。"Sam把搂在Castiel腰上的那只手臂收了收，恰到好处地传达了他的安慰，"希望你没有亲眼目睹。"  
"我的确没有。但是所有人都这么说。"  
"那就好。"Sam弯起眼睛，笑眯眯地看着他，"顺便说一句，我也没有看过那龙在这里杀人。"  
"真的？"Castiel半信半疑，“可是他抓了姑娘应该是会回到这里。"  
"你的腿受伤了，是吗？"Sam岔开了话题，"要不我们坐下来说。"  
"不用了。”Castiel叹了一口气，“知道他在哪，我必须得去了。”  
“可是你…”  
“我已经耽误太久了。十天前被它抓走的那个姑娘说不定还活着，我得赶紧去救她。”  
Castiel边说边往前走，想要挣脱Sam的搀扶。  
“不，不，”Sam将另一只手按在Castiel的前胸上，“你看这样好不好。我，我背你。”  
Castiel停止了折腾，他盯着Sam的脸。  
Sam的脸有点红。  
“我也住在上面。为了晚餐才到海边来捕鱼。这时候我也差不多要回去了。”他眨了眨绿眼睛，诚恳地解释。  
Castiel犹豫了起来，倒不是因为他不信任Sam。Sam看起来是那么亲切，他只要看看Sam的眼睛，就能肯定对方是个好人。  
“我们得抓紧时间去救那姑娘，不是吗？”  
“好吧。”Sam这么一说，Castiel就同意了。  
他把长枪，其他一些东西，还有Sam的鱼都用布条绑了背在背上，从背后搂住蹲在地上的Sam的脖子，让Sam托着他的大腿背他起来。  
他们就这么一起上路，这个时候太阳也爬到了岛屿的这一半，照耀着他们的后背。  
Sam的后背出乎意料地坚实，Castiel几乎要起了个错觉，认为自己趴在了一张舒服的床上。  
Sam在前面的海角绕了一段距离，面前就出现了一条陡峭的台阶路，一直延伸到看不见的山顶。  
“可能会有点颠簸，你抓紧一点。”他提醒了一句。  
“嗯。”Castiel很听话，他牢牢地搂住Sam的脖子，脸就贴在Sam的脑袋上。  
他贴得越紧，就越是能嗅到Sam的身体散发出来的淡淡的气味。  
随着日照渐甚，那香味也越发清晰。Castiel就想起了他在哪里闻过那味道了。  
他不动声色地保持着紧伏在Sam背上的状态，飞快地空出一只手从腰间摸出那柄屠龙利刃，静悄悄地突然横在Sam的脖子上。  
"你是那条龙，对不对？"他压低了声音，心跳得飞快，就像要从嘴里跳出来了似的。  
“对，”Sam很大方地承认了，“我就是那条龙。”  
“你…”他想起他在峭壁下做的那些梦，突然明白过来了，“是你。是你给我喂水，包扎伤口。都是你做的。”  
“没错。”  
“为什么要救我。”Castiel很难受，他一点都没忘记此行的目的，“你不知道我是来杀你的？“  
“我知道。”Sam平静地说道，“主动前来这里的人类都是来屠龙的，无一例外。“  
他还在继续走着，似乎Castiel只是在和他谈论天气。  
“你停下！你知道我要杀你，你还要把我带去你的巢穴？”Castiel叫了起来，“还是说，你准备在那里把我杀了？”  
Sam站住了，在一级台阶上。他们停在半山腰，若是冲突起来，Castiel一定会滚下那长长的台阶。  
“对天发誓，Cass。我从来没这么想过。”  
Sam的双手还抓着他的腿，还抓得那么牢。  
Castiel愣住了，他死死攥着拳头，尖锐的利刃却在颤动。  
“我没告诉过你我的名字。”  
“我知道你。你是Castiel，你是屠龙者。“  
“那个姑娘在哪儿？她是不是已经死了？”  
“她在上面。”  
“她已经死了吗？你杀了她？”  
Castiel又问了一遍，他的语气充满了纯粹的敌意。  
“是的。她已经死了。”  
Sam简短的回答叫Castiel一时之间说不出一句话来。  
“我要杀了你。”他愤怒地说道，“我现在就杀了你。”  
他感到Sam的身体抖了一下。  
“你不想再说什么吗？"  
“动手吧，你应该知道你的武器是专门用来屠龙的，很有效。"  
“你就一点不怕？！”Castiel这么问Sam，可他自己却有一阵没来由的恐惧。就像是为了壮胆，他把尖刃又往Sam的脖子上贴近了几分。  
“怕。但我更怕…”Sam顿了顿，继续说道，“这么说吧，我的腿被你刺伤了，在伤口愈合之前我无法以人的形态背你出去。所以我只好在你睡着的时候接近你。现在我终于可以背你去我居住的地方，可我若是害怕你而把你丢在这里，你能撑多久？”  
Castiel倒吸了一口气。  
他不可能厚着脸皮要求Sam把他背上山崖再对他刀剑相向，他做不到。  
“你不会下手的。”就在这时，Sam又开口说道，“你已经变了，你的决心已经因为我而动摇了。我可以看出这一点。“  
Castiel沉默不语。Sam戳中了他的内心，他咬着唇，不知道该怎么办。  
“放心吧，那姑娘没有死。我骗你的。那些姑娘都没有死。”  
兴许是因为不忍心让他背上的家伙再纠结下去，Sam终于说出了真相。  
“她们都还活着？在你的巢穴里？”  
果然，这句话立刻有了回应。  
“对。”Sam笑了，“但是，我这么迟还没把晚餐的材料送回去，她们该着急了。”


	5. Chapter 5

龙岛只有这么一座山，高高地耸立在西北方。  
接近山顶的地方有一个湖，湖的东面长满植株，西面是黑黝黝的岩峰。  
Castiel的手里依然抓着那柄利器，但是已经失去了威胁。他的脸蛋藏在Sam的头发后面，被夕阳染得红扑扑的。  
“到了。”Sam在湖畔停下脚步，把Castiel轻轻放到地面上，“就是这里。她们都在呢。“  
“Sam？”湖边有两个女孩儿正在洗水果，其中一个黑色长发的姑娘站起来，朝他们走过去。  
她走到跟前却用手捂住了嘴，惊讶地看着Castiel。  
“Castiel？怎么会？”  
“Lisa？”Castiel看清了那姑娘的容貌，也睁大了眼睛，“你没有死？“  
Lisa没回他，目光一转，看向了Sam，似乎在确认什么，“Sam，这就是你…”  
“嗯，是的。我，呃，我猜你们还有话要聊，我先去帮其他人把晚餐准备一下。哦，对了，他的腿上有伤，别让他站太久。”  
Sam急匆匆地跑掉了，到远处的一栋石屋那里去找其他的女孩子。  
“害羞的Sam。”Lisa说了一句，接着递给Castiel一个桃子，“我好多年没有看到你了。”  
“是的，有十年了，从我和哥哥们离开村子去学屠龙的技艺开始。”  
“你们家世代都是屠龙者。”Lisa拉住他的袖子，带他到湖边，和另一个女孩坐在一起。  
“我上个月回到村里，去找过你，但是他们说你已经死了。“Castiel看了看另外那个女孩，“你是隔壁Dekker家的…”  
“Jodie，我叫Jodie。我是第二个，Lisa是第一个。”Jodie啃了一口苹果，“我们是因为被献祭给龙，才来到这里的。”  
“可是没有人告诉我…”  
“他们不说也不奇怪。Lisa被Sam带走后，他们就约定了不能谈论祭品的事，都说是死了。”  
“可是你们不都还活着吗？那条龙，我是说Sam，他没有杀死你们。”  
“当然没有，Sam是个好人。记得我刚被抓来的时候非常害怕。Sam把我放到这个湖边，随后变成了人。”这个时候的夕阳红得正好，艳丽的晚霞沾染了整个天空，Lisa的眼神幽幽的，“我在身上偷偷藏了一把刀。虽然没料到龙会变成人，但是我还是拔出了刀，心想只要他敢碰我我就杀了他。可是我完全猜错了。”  
Jodie笑了一声。  
“他叫我不要害怕，给我准备了食物。告诉我他不会伤害我，而且如果我愿意回去，随时都能离开这儿。”Lisa说着，脸上也露出一个甜甜的笑，“我住了下来。渐渐地爱上了这里。之后每年Sam都会到村子里去带回来一个姑娘，到现在有五个了。”  
“我不太懂，既然他不想要和你们结婚，也不想吃你们。为何还要每年都去抓姑娘？”Castiel轻轻咬了一口桃子，甜美的汁水流进了他的嘴里。  
“献祭时唱的龙之歌会召唤龙族。他避免不了。但是我想，最早他抓我来是本性如此。后来的那些恐怕就不是了。”  
“那是为什么？”  
“是因为我。”Lisa扭头向石屋的方向望了一眼，Sam和另外三个女孩正往这儿走来，“我让他去的。”  
“为什么？”Castiel不能理解她的话。  
“因为躺进那条献祭船，就是死了。你听说的没错，我是死了。”  
“可是你不是还在这活得好好的吗？”  
“是吗？你在村子里的时候有一个人相信我还活着吗？有一个人愿意来救我吗？”  
Lisa反问道。  
“我可以把你带回去。我就是来救你们的，还有Jodie，和其他女孩。你们应该回去。”  
Jodie扭过头，把啃完的苹果抛进了湖里，然后她用一片叶子擦了擦手，走去迎接Sam。  
“她们并不想回去。”Lisa说道。  
“这不可能。也许是因为她们不知道怎么回去，现在我来了。我可以带你们回去。我就是为你们来的。”Castiel有些激动了，他也曾背井离乡过，他知道那滋味并不好受。  
Lisa的眼圈立刻就红了。  
“别这样，Cass，我并不想回去。至于她们…你问问她们有谁想回去吧。“Lisa问的时候，其他人拿着食物已经到了近前，"你们谁想跟Castiel回去？"  
听到她的话，所有的姑娘都不吭声。  
“你们有家人，在那村子里…”  
“不，你还不明白吗？”最后被龙带走的那名少女哭喊了起来，“在我们被当成祭品的时候就已经死了！“  
"别这样，Dana，"Lisa立刻搂住了她，轻拍着她的背安慰她，然后带着她走远了，“你要知道，他是专门来救你的。他是出于好意的。“  
她们的话音渐远，Castiel把视线从她们的背影上收回来，不解地看向Sam。  
“就让它去吧，Cass。”Sam给他披上一件麻制的衣裳，好抵御龙岛夜晚的海风，“我早已给她们准备了物资，如果她们愿意离开，她们会走的。但是没有人踏出那一步。"  
"为什么？"  
"有些事情你不明白。就好像我不太懂为什么有人会献出姑娘当作祭品。"  
Castiel沉默了，静静地看着Sam手脚麻利地搭好一个烧烤的架子。那些姑娘把干草堆过来，升起了火。  
"所以你可以放着不管。因为这也是她们所希望的。"Sam冲姑娘们眨眨眼睛，姑娘们就像领会了什么似的，故意用一种乞求的眼神看着Castiel。  
Castiel微微笑了，接着他重重地点了一下头。  
于是大家也都笑了，把洗好杀净的鱼架起来烤。  
Lisa也带着那个少女走了回来。不知道Lisa跟她说了些什么，那少女走到Castiel的面前，低下身去一把抱住了他。  
"谢谢你，"她说，声音里还带着哭腔，"谢谢你来找我。"  
Castiel整个身体都僵住了，在Sam挤眉弄眼的示意下，他才回抱了少女。  
"不，不客气…"  
夜色渐渐替换掉暖暖的霞光，明亮的篝火却完全驱散了夜晚的寒意。  
他们烤了鱼，煮了鱼汤。Sam用木头做的碗盛了汤，递给Castiel。  
"希望你喜欢这个。"  
燃烧的火焰映在Sam的眼睛里，烤得Castiel的脸热腾腾的。


	6. Chapter 6

夜晚的龙岛宁静美丽。  
姑娘们回石屋睡觉，Castiel被安排在外屋的干草榻上。窗就在他身边，躺着能看到星星。  
Castiel数着星星，迷迷糊糊地睡着了。  
这一夜他没有再做那些梦。醒来的时候他却莫名地有种失落感。  
微弱的日光从窗外洒进来，昭告着新的一天的开始。  
Castiel坐起来，拢过身边的衣服，打算按照Jodie给他的指示，到西面那些岩洞里去洗澡。  
这么多天他都没有清洗，胡子纠结成一团，上面都沾满了盐花。  
这时里屋的门动了，Lisa从里面走了出来。  
"嘿，早上好，Cass。要你睡在这里会不会太冷了。"Lisa压低声音，怕吵着里屋的姑娘们。  
"一点也不。"Castiel用明亮的眼睛看着他，然后他想起了点什么，又说道："我出发的时候村子里还是严冬，下着雪。可是这里却像初夏。我一直觉得奇怪，后来却渐渐忘了。"  
"噢，这个呀。"Lisa看上去并不那么惊讶，相反，她似乎还很愉悦，"你来的路上遇到迷雾了吧？"  
"是的，在那里面大概走了一天，加上其他的时间，应该只有四天。"  
"那片迷雾是个异空间的入口。一般情况下，只有龙族才能出入。人类会在那里面迷路，幸运的可能会找到来时的路，不幸的永远出不去。这个岛存在于另一个空间，这个空间的时间和我们那世界的时间不一样。"  
"你说的不太对。"Castiel插了句话，"我不是龙族。我也找到了这里。"  
"不，我说的没错。没有人找的到这个岛，除非，除非那个人是岛上某个人的真爱。"Lisa笑眯眯地看着他，接着说，"但是呢，我敢肯定这岛上没有一个姑娘的真爱是你。她们要么太小，要么就是见天想着Sam那位多情漂亮的哥哥。"  
"所以？"Castiel被她看得有点不舒服，"这岛上还有其他人隐藏着？"  
"不，傻瓜，你还不明白吗？"这下Lisa瞪大了眼睛，"我说的是Sam。你怎么可以这么迟钝。"  
"Sam？"Castiel一脸茫然，就好像Lisa说的东西和他没有一点关系似的。  
"你没觉得Sam对你很好？"  
Castiel深吸了一口气，眉毛微蹙，像犯了愁。  
"我以为…"隔了一会儿他才开口，说了两个词又陷进了思考。  
"你以为无论谁来杀他，他都会善待对方，甚至把他带回自己的家？不，他是龙，还记得我们小时候听过的传说里的事吗？就算Sam和那些暴虐的类型不一样，但也不会无视你想杀他的意图反而还对你那么好。"  
"我知道了…"Castiel手足无措起来，"关于那件事，我很对不起他。"  
"屠龙？"  
"是的。"  
"我的天，Cass。我说的重点不是这个。"Lisa叹了一口气，"今天轮到我做饭，我该去准备早餐了。"  
她推开门，阳光照进来。她偏了偏头，又说道："我觉得Sam很好。真的。虽然他不喜欢女孩子。"  
然后她走掉了，却没关上门。  
Castiel从干草塌上坐起来，拿上衣服和刮胡刀，走出屋子，关上了门。

他拄着一根木棍，一瘸一拐来到西面，这边的山体看起来像一个张大了嘴的龙头骨架，岩洞错综复杂，岩壁黑黝黝的，就像是这里被烈火焚烧过很长一段时间，只有那些最坚硬的石头才幸免于难。  
根据指示，Castiel从‘龙颚骨’的一个洞口进入，沿着开凿出的石阶走到‘眼睛’的位置，在那里有一个水潭。  
那的确是一个水潭。  
不同于其他地方，这一层的岩石颜色很浅，水流自更高的地方往下流淌，在这个岩洞的低洼处汇集。水量很可观，在阳光下呈现出一种梦幻的蓝色。  
对了，阳光…  
因为岩壁缺了一块，水潭有一半是露天的。阳光就从那里照进来，水流也往那岩壁缺角的下缘流出去。  
这里太美了。有天空，云朵，从龙岛高处看出去的深蓝色的海，还有那阳光下荡漾的水纹。  
Castiel在台阶上放了一束干草作为提醒的标识，然后他脱了衣服，走进水潭里，清洗他的身体。  
水温有点凉，Castiel边洗边想着Lisa和他说的那些东西。  
他是Sam的真爱？  
可是真爱是什么？是Sam的真爱那又怎么样呢？  
年轻的Castiel没有什么情感经历，他的哥哥们把他训练成了一名冷血的屠龙者。  
所以他没打算细想这些问题。他想起一个很远地方的女孩，那女孩说爱他，他们在一起呆了一段时间，然后他哥哥带着他离开了，什么都没有发生。临走的时候Castiel对女孩说会一直记得她，那女孩很高兴，一边哭一边笑。这经历让他觉得爱情应该都是那样的，他早晚要离开这里，早晚要说再见，Sam喜不喜欢他对他来说都没什么关系。  
他又泡了一会儿，直到皮肤有点发白了他才从那水里起来，去擦他的身体。  
洗了澡之后，Castiel拄着拐杖在岩洞群里晃荡。  
他很喜欢探索一些人迹罕至的地方，这些岩洞互相联通，可以往右边走也可以往左边走。一直走下去也许有一个能通到山体的深处。  
Castiel在‘龙腮帮’找到了一条狭窄的通道，通道里有一些灰烬，再往里面走，是一个巨大的洞穴，‘龙的嘴’。  
这个洞穴的四壁都被烈火烧过。洞顶很高，应该是山泉的作用，天花板湿漉漉的，偶尔会有水滴下来。  
洞穴还有一个出口，一个很大的出口。它连接着一截长长的断崖，突出了整个山体，这也就是‘龙的下颚’。  
洞穴深处正对着那个出口有一张很大的石床。床头和石壁连在一块，上面摆着几枝干枯的玫瑰，一些花瓣散落在Castiel进入的那个通道的旁边。整个空间弥漫着一种说不出来的神秘气息，印合了古老传说里的描述。  
两道窄窄的瀑布从外面的岩层上急流坠下，分别挂在断崖的两侧。兴许这时不是雨季，水声听起来格外柔和。  
Castiel慢慢踱到石床的前面，去看那床头石壁上刻画的图案。  
那是一条巨大的，张牙舞爪的龙从烈焰中而出的样子。刻纹是白色的，在黑色的石壁上显得很突兀。  
日光突然被挡住了，整个洞穴一下子黯淡下来。Castiel回过头，绿眼睛的龙站在石洞口，收起巨大的翅膀。  
接着那龙的影子慢慢缩下去，变成了一个人形。  
"我已经很久没有来这里了。”Sam走了进来，走到了Castiel的身边。  
“这是那个房间？龙和人类成婚的房间？”Castiel问道，“我们的传说里有这么一段。龙抓走人类女子，在一个巨大的龙室里和那女子成婚，女子被关在里面，直到怀上的孩子足月。龙喷出烈焰，烧死女子，而那孩子因为带着龙的血统，所以会从那烈焰中重生。”  
Sam点点头，目光扫向那面雕刻，“你们的传说没错。但那是很久之前的事了。“  
Castiel看了一眼Sam，Sam还在看那面雕刻，似乎那雕刻里藏着他不知道的秘密。  
“最早的时候，龙那一族是不会变成人类的。后来龙和人类混血了。生下的第一代就有一半的血统是人类。我并不清楚最初龙的那一半是来自父方还是母方。不过在很长的一段时间里，龙族中只诞生雄性。也许是上天的安排，只有雄性的龙族无法繁殖，于是大部分就灭绝了。现有的几条血脉都是靠和人类的女子通婚存留下来的。因为好几代都混入了纯的人类血统，所以龙的血统在我们身上占的比例越来越小。虽然还是能变成龙，可是人性也渐渐压过了龙性。”Sam说到这里，停顿了一下，又继续说，“不知是到了哪一代，龙族的降生不再是你们传说中的那样。怀上了龙族的女子可以自然分娩，她的孩子像人类的孩子那样长大，如果愿意化身龙族，就必须自己跳进火坑，经受烈焰的淬炼。如果只想做一名普通的人类，那就不需要承受这个痛苦的经历。”  
“我明白了。我们有太久没去了解龙族，我们对你们的判断仅仅凭借着那个一成不变的传说。”Castiel叹了一口气，皱起眉头，很认真地看着Sam，“我很抱歉，Sam。”  
“没关系的。我没有感到冒犯。说实话，你能来我特别高兴。因为我没有勇气去找你。”Sam边说边看向了他，绿色的眼睛里有种说不出的光华，“你刮了胡子…就和我第一次见你的时候一样。”  
Castiel看着他的眼睛，他的眼睛就像有种神奇的蛊惑力，叫Castiel的心慌乱起来。  
他低下头，想说点什么，好缓解一下他紧张的情绪，可是他觉得嗓子像是被堵住了，他什么也说不出来。  
“我听见了Lisa和你的对话。不是有意的，那时我刚好去到石屋外面…”该死的，他说不出话来，而Sam却还在说，用那低沉的嗓音，缓慢的语速，结结巴巴地说。  
“是真的。我对你，我对你一见钟情。呃，是这样…你看，从没有人想要救那些姑娘。你是第一个。而且，你还有一双很好看的，很好看的蓝眼睛…”  
该死的，这情话见鬼的好听。  
Castiel的脸红得像龙岛的晚霞，一路烧到了耳朵根。他没想到这条龙会这么直白地向他告白，向一个屠龙者告白。  
“我，我…”他别开目光，这才找到了一些开口说话的勇气，“可我…”  
“我那时候就忍不住多看了几眼。”  
Castiel抬起头，顿时恍然大悟，这之前他一直以为Sam是在挑衅。  
“你不是在挑战我？”  
“怎么会呢？”Sam的眼神像波光粼粼的泉水，“我爱你，Cass。从看到你的第一眼就…”  
Castiel觉得有什么东西在他的体内爆炸了，他错误估计了一些事情，那句以往并没有给他留下深刻印象的话这时候从Sam的口中说出来却叫他不知所措，害羞得扭头就走。  
“等一下，”Sam扯住了他的袖子，“至少给我个机会带你飞吧。”

不到一日，Castiel再次从背后搂住Sam的脖子，让自己被Sam背起来。  
他们站在龙室的洞口，面对着断崖。  
泉水声淙淙而过，Sam背着他往那断崖走去，越走越快。  
最后Sam跑了起来，一跃跳下断崖，向着那海坠去。  
Castiel的心提到了嗓子眼儿。他有点害怕，但是并不后悔答应了Sam。他发现他信任着Sam，出于一种他不知道的原因。  
风在耳边呼呼作响，Sam松开了手，他心里一惊，环在Sam脖子上的胳膊又收紧了几分。  
几乎是立刻，Sam变化了起来，Castiel再搂不住他的脖子，只能趴在他的背上。Sam的手臂伸展成翼，Castiel抓牢了他的翼根。  
变形完成后，Sam的体形大过他好几倍。就在Sam的爪子即将碰触到水面的那一刻，他擦着那碧蓝色的海飞了起来，稳稳地绕过龙岛，飞向了太阳升起的东面。  
Castiel缓缓支起身体，去看那快速掠过的海面。他的心脏尖声跳着，他兴奋得想大声喊叫，却终究没有那么做。  
洒满阳光的海面上出现了一个小岛，白色的细沙勾勒出了一弯新月般的轮廓，岛上有一丛茂密的墨绿色森林，像一颗星星点缀在月的缺口上，蓝羽毛的鸟雀在林间穿梭。海浪沙沙地响，奏着一支温柔的歌。  
Sam盘旋在那岛的上方，然后缓缓地降落在沙滩上，变回了人形。  
也不知道他是怎么变的，Castiel回过神来的时候他并不是趴在Sam的背上，而是趴在Sam的怀里。  
Sam的脸就这样近在咫尺，眼睛里的爱意胜过龙岛全部的美景。  
这一次Castiel无处可逃。  
他伏在Sam的怀里颤抖。海风轻抚着他栗子色的软发，阳光从一个完美的角度照下，叫他脸上依稀可见的细小绒毛和低垂下去的，沾了浪花的睫毛都染上了一层美丽的金晕。  
Sam吻了他。


	7. Chapter 7

"Dean？"Castiel捕捉到Sam话语里的一个人名。  
"我哥哥。"Sam笑着解释，"是个神经有点粗大的家伙。"  
"才不。"一个姑娘插嘴反驳，"他记得我们所有人的喜好。"  
"呵呵呵…"Sam又笑，似乎只要谈起他的哥哥他就有笑不完的好心情，"那是因为他对每个女孩子都好得过分。"  
"Sam就从来不关心这些。"另外一个姑娘撅起嘴。  
"Sam关心Castiel呢。"Lisa在一旁不冷不热地说。  
"嘿，我也是有照顾你们的…"Sam狡辩着，脸一阵红一阵白。  
Lisa也不回他，只是吃吃地笑。几个姑娘交头接耳，Jodie更是翻了个很大的白眼对Sam和Castiel恋爱的酸味表示鄙视。  
"你们…"  
"好啦，大家都很高兴你们能在一起。"Lisa'粗鲁地'打断了Sam，"谁要蒴果？"她问。  
"我要。"姑娘们全都举起了手。  
"那跟我出来吧。"她牵起最近的那个女孩儿的手，带她们出去，像姐姐一样。  
Castiel默不作声，天色渐沉，他知道姑娘们是故意把他和Sam单独剩下的，这几日都是这样。  
这个岩洞是这里被装饰得最漂亮的一个，据说是Sam的父母住过的地方。岩洞的洞口挂着一串颜色鲜艳的贝壳风铃，风吹过就发出清脆的敲击声。还有一幅软纱织成的门帘，上面画着一群候鸟。岩洞里铺着一张很漂亮的波斯毯，还有一座壁炉，冬天来临的时候他们会在这里烤火。  
现在那壁炉里黑漆漆的，Castiel看着它，轻声对Sam说：“你没对我说起过你的家人呢。你的父母，还有你的哥哥。”  
Sam听了他的话，眼神凝重起来。  
“我的父母已经去世了。“他说道。  
“哦，真抱歉。我不该提的。”  
“不，你提的没错，我应该要跟你说说我的事和这个岛的事。”Sam挨过来，握住了Castiel的手，“我告诉过你，龙族到了后来就不受龙的血统控制，即使是变成龙的形态，也是由人的意志操控。“  
他说完这句，顿了顿，才继续说道：“可是，我不太一样。”  
“什么意思？”  
“这要从我们的血脉说起了。我们这一支血脉一直居住在这个岛上，最后剩下了我的父亲John，Dean和我，还有一个。他叫Azazel，是一个崇尚龙族暴虐血统的混蛋。就是他，杀死了Mary，我的母亲。”  
Castiel听到这个事实，惊讶地看着Sam。Sam的手抓得很紧，而他也就让Sam这么抓着。  
“Mary非常爱我和Dean。是她教会我们怎么去爱，教会我们控制龙血带来的狂躁。就因为这样，Azazel视她为仇人。  
“他是个胆小鬼，父亲在的时候他不敢动手。有一天父亲被龙之歌唤走了，而Azazel，他似乎早就知道人类会在那时唱起龙之歌。他躲在海面之下，避过了那首歌。  
“他先抓住了我，我那时候还不到一岁。他用我要挟Mary，把她逼上龙之室前的断崖。他残忍又无耻，一直在那里等着，直到我父亲出现在他的视野里，他才喷出火焰，活活烧死了Mary。  
“那是个阴天，可是在我的记忆里，那火苗烧起的光比任何一个白昼都要明亮。  
“父亲和他恶斗了一场，但因为考虑着我们的安危，父亲没有和他分出输赢，而是带着我们离开了这座岛。”  
Sam的脸埋没在了过去的悲伤里，Castiel伸出了另外一只手，抚上了他的脸。  
"在抓住我的时候，Azazel把他的血注进了我的身体里。"Sam的唇颤抖着，似乎他内心最深的那道伤口正在被撕裂开。  
“我成了一个经常发狂的小怪物。我的血液里带着恶魔的印记，记忆里是母亲死在眼前的恐惧和痛苦。如果Azazel的目的是借着我的手毁灭这条血脉的人性，他几乎要成功了，因为我差点就杀了Dean和父亲。但是他没有想到，Dean能够安抚我。每次我发作的时候，他都在身边，用母亲教他的那些方法，成功地平息了我血液里的疯狂。随着我的成长，我逐渐学会了怎么控制情绪。然后，终于到了那一天，父亲觉得是时候了，他把我和Dean叫到一起，希望我们能变成龙，和他一起为Mary报仇。”  
“你们成功了。”  
“是的。我们和Azazel打了一天，最终杀死了他。可是我的父亲却在那场斗争中伤重不治，也死了。  
"Dean和我把父亲的骨灰撒在断崖下面，希望他能和母亲永远在一起。"  
Sam说到这里，两个人都陷进了沉默。  
眼泪从Sam脸颊上静静流下，打湿了Castiel的指尖，Castiel想起他哥哥对他说过的话。  
[记住，Castiel，龙都是邪恶的。那个残暴的种族只会带来灾难…为了保护人类，我们必须杀光它们。]  
龙是邪恶的，残暴的，没有情感的生物。  
但是眼前的他又是什么呢？  
也许以前的Castiel会感到迷茫，但他现在已有了答案。  
他们的手紧扣在一起，贝壳风铃叮叮当当地响。  
"那Dean呢？他不住在这里？"很久以后Castiel问道。  
一想起Dean，Sam脸上的线条立刻柔和了起来。  
"他在另一个岛上，就是我们成长的那个岛。那个岛的主人是条脾气不太好的龙，名叫Bobby。是他收留了John和我们，对我们来说，他是个养父一样的存在。其实在我们杀了Azazel之后我们都不住在这里，这里给我们的回忆都太伤心了。后来有一次我来这个岛上，意外地抓来了Lisa。很长一段时间里她一直对我存有敌意，我不放心她所以就留下来照顾她。后来有了Jodie，Lily…姑娘们完全改变了这里。现在每天都有欢笑和歌声。Dean有时候也会来这里住上一段，‘照顾’姑娘们。"Sam在说到'照顾'这个词的时候翻了个白眼，"我想，这也是John和Mary高兴看到的。"  
Castiel赞同他，把脑袋轻轻靠在了Sam的肩膀上。Sam看了他一眼，他蜷起身体，像一只蓝眼睛的猫。  
岩洞外面，天已经黑透了。深黑色的天幕上挂满了无数银光闪闪的星星，其中有两颗特别亮的，离得很近，就像是在温柔地看着他们。


	8. Chapter 8

岁月在龙岛上一天天地流逝。Castiel渐渐习惯了这里的生活，和姑娘们在一起，和Sam在一起，他感到他那颗像是被封闭已久的心逐渐打开了。 

他从来都是不苟言笑，但是现在他会尝试着讲几个笨拙的笑话，不过姑娘们都不买账，尤其是Jodie，Castiel见到她就有些紧张。Sam倒是每次都笑得很开心。刚开始的时候Castiel还以为是因为他的笑话，直到有一次Lisa吐槽说Sam只要看到Castiel很可爱就愿意为他做任何事情，Sam才用一句“嘿，总得有人表示下支持吧。”泄露了真相。Castiel为此低落了好一阵子，直到Sam带着他去附近的小海岛上谈情说爱了几次他才重新找回了自信。 

他没有再讲笑话，不过那是因为他发现姑娘们更愿意听一些别的。 

风铃洞穴里时常备着新鲜的水果。 

姑娘们席地而坐，竖起耳朵听Castiel讲述他在陆地上的经历。 

比如在世界的西面有一座很高很高的山，山脚下有一片可怕的黑森林。森林里住着可怕的，热衷于捕食人类的毛皮怪。 

Castiel和哥哥们在那片森林里驻扎，就正面对上了毛皮怪。他们的勇猛被当地饱受怪物祸害的居民看见了，于是他们受邀去除掉这些怪物。 

Castiel接着就开始讲他们和怪物搏斗的细节。他手舞足蹈起来，Sam就很配合地变成龙，伏在地上，把龙脑袋挤进Castiel光脚下，上演当时的场景。 

“就像这样，我一下子就…”Castiel移开脚，扑过去抱住Sam的脑袋。 

“就嫁给他了？“Jodie插嘴说了一句，然后姑娘们全都大笑了起来。 

“呃…”Castiel的脸涨得通红，他每次被调侃都会脸红，然后不知道该说什么。 

往常Sam会帮着他说点什么，可是这次Sam没有。Sam甚至没变回人，只是转了转他波光流转的大眼睛，用一种温柔但是温柔里带着笑意的眼神看着Castiel。 

Castiel更不好意思了，他一把挡住了Sam的眼睛，“你别看。” 

Sam一瞬间变了回去，抓住了他的手。 

“为什么不能看？你做什么都那么好看…” 

“咳…”最先受不了的是Lisa，她用力咳嗽了一声，推着Sam往屋外赶，“我觉得你们需要一个开阔点的地方调情。" 

这就是讲冒险故事通常性的结束方式。 

而每到这个时候，Sam都会强拉着还准备挽回故事的Castiel的手，带他跑得远远的。 

"我还没讲完。"Castiel小声地抗议。 

"没关系，还有下次呢。要给她们留点悬念。" 

"可你每次都打断我。" 

"这次不是我，是Jodie。而且没让你继续下去的是Lisa。"Sam据实辩驳。 

Castiel气鼓鼓地看着他。 

Sam最会处理这种情况了，他在Castiel薄薄的脸皮上"吧唧"亲了一大口，"好啦，我们不讨论这个话题了，我们去树林子里好不好？" 

"不好。"Castiel把脸别到一边去。 

"那就是好。" 

Sam不由分说地牵着他去林子里摘野果吃。 

那片葱翠的林子里有一种果子叫大球果，长着青色的皮，黄色的瓤，又软又香甜。Sam觉得Castiel就像那果子一样可口。 

"你害怕吗？那个时候。"Sam和Castiel坐在枝头，啃着果子，Sam突然问他。 

"哪个时候？"Castiel啃得满脸都是果汁，Sam就用袖子帮他擦嘴。 

"和毛皮怪打的时候。" 

"怕。有一点。我亲眼见过它们是怎么杀人的。它们把人打晕。然后从脖子那地方撕开，剥掉皮，吃肉。" 

Sam听到这描述，全身起了鸡皮疙瘩。 

"真可怕。"他惊愕地吐了吐舌头，"而你居然敢上前去和它们搏斗。" 

"如果不去的话，只会死更多的人。我的兄长是这么跟我们说的。" 

"你的兄长是个勇猛的人类。你的家族很厉害啊。” 

“因为我们除掉了毛皮怪？”Castiel偏过头，去看Sam的眼睛。 

“因为你们除掉了毛皮怪。”Sam也偏过头（另一个方向），去看Castiel的眼睛。 

"你是龙，你居然会害怕毛皮怪？"Castiel露出一个不可思议的表情。 

"不可以吗？龙就不能害怕其他怪物？"Sam的眼神无辜极了，“不能佩服屠龙的人类？” 

"我得跟你说实话，”Castiel的脸有些泛红，却不是阳光的作用，“我们家族打着屠龙的名义，却鲜少有成功杀掉龙的。几百年前有过一例，也是自那以后，我们这一脉才被叫做屠龙者的。但是却再也没有成功过。听说最糟糕的一段时期里，为了屠龙，一连死了好几十个人。那之后整个家族就落败了。我的哥哥们想要重拾荣耀，才带着我去修行的。” 

“原来是这样。”Sam吸了口气，貌似是在庆幸他遇到的是Castiel，只有Castiel，“我遇上你的时候没见到你的哥哥。” 

“他们受邀去别的地方了。只是他们没想到家乡会有龙光临。否则的话…”Castiel说到这里闭上了嘴。 

“否则怎么样？” 

“他们会杀了你。” 

“说不定他们不会成功呢。你也说屠龙没那么简单。” 

“我会帮着他们杀你。”Castiel放下手中啃了一大半的果子，叹了一口气，“他们，不，我们下手的时候可从没想过去了解猎物。如果来这个岛上的是我和哥哥们，或者你在村子里遇见的不只是我…” 

Castiel胡思乱想起来，突然就有些后怕。 

“如果是那样的话…”Sam很认真地看着他，抿了抿薄薄的唇，“我大概不会还手，因为你。” 

听到他这句话，Castiel的心沉了一下，像是有块石头搁在上面，沉甸甸的，压得他有些心慌。他不再说话了，只是安静地看着Sam的脸。他的目光里夹杂了许多东西，痛苦，同情，还有一些爱，以至于Sam一时之间无法读懂他。 

他拉过Castiel的手，放在自己的脸上，他的脸很僵硬。 

“我说的是真的，Cass。如果有那么一天，你不得不杀掉我的话…” 

Castiel捧过他的脸，在他的话还没说完的时候把嘴唇狠狠地堵了上去，弄痛了Sam的唇。 

“呜…”Sam的话被堵在嘴里，Castiel却还怕堵不住，他学着前几次亲吻时Sam对他做的那样，把舌头伸进了Sam的嘴里。 

Sam瞪大了眼睛。 

他眼前的Castiel紧闭双眼，一脸深情。微凉的手移到了他的脖颈上，探进了他的发丝里。 

他心中一动，搂过Castiel，让自己也完全沉溺在这个吻中。 

于是他们坐在那枝头忘情地拥吻，直到日落时分。 

“你考虑过Jodie的话没有？”吻得气喘吁吁的Sam在那夕阳细碎的光照里抱着Castiel精瘦的身体，"我们结婚好不好？" 

“好。”


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel挣扎着往湖里爬去，他的躯干以及大腿都烧着了，他握着手里的长枪，翻身滚进湖中。但在那火熄灭之后他很快又爬了出来。   
他的脸被熏成了黑色，躯体也遍布焦黑。他用长枪撑着，才不至于倒下去。   
"Sam，"他声嘶竭力地朝一个方向喊他的未婚夫，"出来！我们还没有完！”   
一对巨大的红眼睛在黑暗中出现了。那眼睛眯起来，像地狱的恶魔。   
Castiel抽出他的尖刃，冲了上去。   
身形庞大的龙飞了起来，停在半空中又要喷火，Castiel往地上一滚，避过了火焰。他拿出一捆带着钩爪的铁链，将那钩爪抛出去，缠住了龙的爪子。   
龙抖动了几下爪子，没有摆脱那条铁链，于是他往高处飞去，试图甩掉Castiel。   
Castiel死死抓着铁链，一只脚卡在湖边一棵树突起的树根上，另一只脚已经离开地面。他的手被勒出了血印，但若是被带到空中，情况只会更加糟糕。   
他们僵持了一会儿，龙就在这时被石头袭击了，他的飞翼被一块石头打中，一下就掉了下来。   
Castiel朝石子的来源处看去。他看到了Lisa，Jodie和一个临时制作的大弹弓。   
"你们怎么会在这里？”他喊道,”快回去，这儿太危险了！"   
"我们是来帮你的。"   
"不！"Castiel瞪着她们，气喘得厉害，“这是我和Sam的事。"   
说完，他拼命往下拽着铁链，将那铁链在树上缠了几圈。   
龙还想往上飞，想挣脱锁链。他的力气太大，那树被他带着晃动，树根越发松动起来，照这样下去，被拔出来只是迟早的事。   
Castiel爬上树，找到了一个最好的位置。他用一只手扯住那条铁链，另一只手则举起了屠龙的尖刃，对着那龙的心脏，正在瞄准。   
“哦不，Castiel。你要杀了他吗？”Lisa叫道，她的眼睛里充满了悲伤。   
“是的。”Castiel没有移开目光，他全神贯注，眉头锁得紧紧的，“我要杀了他。” 

这一天早上和过去的许多个早上并没有任何不一样的地方。   
冷风从窗口吹进来，叫醒了Castiel。他坐在干草垛上算了算，他到这里已经有三四个月了。   
听姑娘们说，这个岛的冬天要来了。按照以往的规律，他们现在得准备过冬的物资了。   
Castiel被分配到的工作是把Sam捕来的鱼杀好去鳞，洗干净了用盐腌好再晒干。他做了三四天，腌好的鱼装满了一个大的藤条箱子。吃完早餐，他很勤快地继续他的工作。   
但是这天他遇到了点困难，他发现盐不够了。   
除去日常所需要的就只剩下小半碗，根本不够一天的分量。   
盐是Sam做的，他在海边煮用绢布过滤的海水，要费很大的功夫才能得到一点。   
Castiel不想给Sam增加工作量，也不想无所事事。他站起来，向西面走去。他想起来他第一次去那些岩洞里的时候看到过类似盐晶一样的东西，在山体深处的一个黑漆漆的岩洞里。那时候他的腿伤没好，所以没有进到洞里去。他只是凭着微弱的光照看到那个洞里有一滩正在干涸的水，而那地上铺满了白亮的晶体。   
现在他的腿完全好了，加上他良好的方向感和记忆力，他很快就找到了那个地方。   
那个岩洞只有一个出入口，离洞里的地面有两米左右的落差。Castiel跳下去，就进到了岩洞里。   
他上次看到的那滩水已经干得差不多了，整个洞里都是盐晶。他尝了一点，那盐没有苦涩的味道，比Sam做的要好多了。这个发现叫他惊喜，于是他挽起袖子，把装盐的袋子摆在地上，开始收集。   
一边收集，他一边对这个地方感到惊讶。这个岩洞的四壁都有海水浸泡过的痕迹，西南角上堆着很大的一堆废墟，有一种埋葬了什么东西在里面的感觉。而且这么多的盐晶，如果说是海水干涸留下的，怎么看都需要大量的海水和很长很长的时日。   
Castiel装满一口袋，拿着第二个口袋想要到废墟的附近去取盐。   
他走到那里，感觉到有水从他的头顶滴下来，打湿了他的头发。Castiel抬头望去，发现那天顶上有一截骸骨，像是某种生物的尾巴。   
龙的尾巴。   
他顿时想到了。   
那条龙的身体就被埋葬在这个废墟里，尾巴露在外面，过了很多年，就只剩下了骨头。   
这会是谁呢？   
Castiel把口袋丢在地上，爬上了废墟。   
他猜测的没错，龙的尾巴的确是从废墟里伸出来的。它的肉已经烂光了，骨骼呈现出一种灰褐色。尾椎的中段黑漆漆的，像是被烈火灼烧过。   
这会是谁呢？他在心里又问了一遍。   
难道这地方是龙族的一个墓穴？可他从来没听Sam说起过。   
Castiel想起Sam，对眼前的骸骨不禁也有了一些感情。于是他做了一个很糟糕的动作，他伸手去摸那骨头，想要用部族的方式悼念这条逝去已久的龙。   
就在他的手碰上去的时候，整具骸骨发出了黄色的光芒，从那石块堆砌的废墟里穿透而出。   
[带我走。]这个昏暗阴冷的地方，周围死寂一般，Castiel却感到有人在对他说话，而且传递出的信息非常清楚。   
“你是谁？”他问道，“你是鬼魂吗？”   
[带我走。]   
那条信息又重复了一遍，骸骨发出的黄光也跟着变了，它们凝聚到了一个点上，在那废墟之中，似乎那里藏着什么重要的东西。   
“你是谁？”   
这么问着，他突然产生了一种强烈的愿望想要取出废墟中掩埋的东西。他开始翻找，将堆积的石块扒拉开，丢到其他的地方去。  
废墟很大，他在那翻了很久，直到午后他才总算看到了那个闪着光的东西。  
那是一颗像眼球一般大小的黄颜色的石头，看上去晶莹剔透。  
Castiel拿着那颗石头，那石头似乎有一种力量，让他的心情变得非常愉悦。在那心情的影响下，他想干点别的了，什么都好，只要不是继续那烦闷的工作。  
他的脸上绽出一个诡异的笑容，然后他踏过丢在地上的口袋和那些盐晶，离开了洞穴。  
他的第一个念头是去龙之室，在那里他找到了Sam。  
Sam正将新鲜的玫瑰摆放到石床上。他抬起头，看见Castiel和Castiel脸上的笑。  
“什么事让你这么开心？”Sam微笑着，露出一口白牙，“我一个早上都没看见你了。你去哪里了？”  
Castiel张开手臂走过去，抱住了Sam。  
“我找到了一个好东西，我想和你分享。”  
“是什么？”Sam吻了吻他的头发，愉快地问道，他手里的玫瑰散发着一股迷人的香味。  
Castiel拿出了那颗石头，石头在他的手里闪着漂亮的光。  
Sam却在瞬间僵住了。  
Castiel并没有发现Sam眼睛里那惊恐的神色。他拉起Sam的手，将那石头放到了Sam的掌心里。  
“你喜欢吗…”  
他的问话还没结束，那石头穿透了Sam的皮肤，没入了Sam的掌心。  
“怎么会…”Castiel瞪大了眼睛，不敢相信他看到的。  
他还没反应过来，紧接着，Sam就倒在了地上，整个身体剧烈地痉挛着，他的表情在正常和狰狞之间快速转换着，看起来不受控制。  
“Sam？Sam？你怎么了？”Castiel惊呆了，事情发生得太快，他都没有意识到那一刻他的心性恢复了正常。他弯下腰去触摸Sam。  
Sam抽搐着，在痉挛中费力地抓住了Castiel的手腕。  
“Azazel…”他咬着牙说。  
“啊——”接下来是一声撕裂一般的尖叫。  
“他在我的脑袋里，我要控制不住了，Cass，跑，快跑…”  
“不，不，Sam，我不会离开你。”Castiel大声叫道。  
Sam却狠狠地推搡了他一把，“快跑。”  
Castiel还是没跑，他被推倒在不远处的地上，坐在那里不知所措地看着Sam。  
事情在恶化…Sam开始变形了，他仰起头，痛苦地嘶鸣。他的整张脸都扭曲着，皮肤逐渐被龙鳞取代。但是那不是正常的变形。Castiel很清楚，Sam不愿意变形，他是被迫的。  
他一半是人形，一半是龙，眼睛里充满了鲜血。他在阻止自己，甚至用变成的一只利爪刺穿自己的肩膀，伤口立时血流如注。   
但是他的变形正在无法逆转地发生。  
"我不怪你…"最后Sam浑身染着血，朝Castiel嘶吼着，用那所剩无几的意识， "Cass！我不怪你…也不会怪你…"  
说完，他拼尽全力向外爬去，跳下了悬崖。

[我不怪你，也不会怪你…]  
一只手拉扯猎物，另一只手瞄准要害。Castiel的两只手都有点抖，Sam最后说给他的话在他的脑袋里回荡。  
“你不怪我给你带来了灾难…”他喃喃自语，“也不会怪我…  
“你不会怪我。  
“是不会怪我会杀了你，对吗？”  
他感觉到他被熏得有些痛楚的眼睛里有什么热乎乎的东西正涌出来，那叫他的视线糊成了一片。


	10. Chapter 10

他没有去看Sam掉下悬崖后究竟怎么样了。他在龙之室里光听着那下面传出来的可怕的嘶鸣就能够知道了。那嘶鸣像雷声，像地震，听得他心惊胆战。  
糟糕了，姑娘们。  
坐在地上发愣的Castiel突然想起Lisa她们。  
她们还不知道发生了什么事情。他不能在这里继续发呆了。他得去警告她们。  
Castiel跑出西边的山体，一路跑到了湖边。  
“Castiel，发生什么了？”Lisa和其他四个姑娘都在那里，她们听见了嘶鸣，停下了手里的活，正往西面张望。她们看见Castiel急急忙忙地跑回来，都问他。  
“我不知道。”Castiel失魂落魄地说道，“我在一个洞里找到一块石头。我拿给Sam。他就，那石头…那石头进了他的身体，他就变了，像是有什么东西在控制他，他在和那东西搏斗着。他看起来疯狂又可怕，我不知道怎么会这样…”  
他的嘴唇抖着，身体又僵又冷。Lisa握住了他的手，那让他好受了一些。  
“我们先到石屋里去，那里还有一个我们拿来存东西的地窖。如果事情太过糟糕，我们可以先躲在那里。”Lisa说着，就带着他们到了石屋。  
关上门后，Lisa又仔细问了Castiel事发的细节。Castiel说起了那洞里龙的骸骨和Sam提到过的Azazel的名字。  
“那是个死灵。“听到这里Jodie叫了起来，“那个黄色的石头是个死灵。Sam是他的容器。”  
“你说什么？”Castiel和Lisa一起问道。  
“这是巫术。”Jodie深吸了一口气，显得很激动，“Dekker家出过几个女巫。我在家族记事里看到过。呃，二三十年前他们接过一个客人。那个客人付了很大一笔财富想要长生不老。但是他被告知没有这种巫术，于是他退而求其次，想要灵魂不灭。Dekker家就对他施了术，并教了他使用的方法。我看了家族记事，对这个巫术有了兴趣，就去找了资料。那方法要害人。要先找一个候选者，把自己的血液注入到候选者的身体里。这样候选者就会慢慢变成适合自己的容器。施术者和容器之间会有一些联系。到了一定的时候，容器会主动出现在施术者的身边。等到施术者一死亡，施术者的灵魂就会幻化成物件，通过接触，进入容器的身体。”  
“那个客人是Azazel？”Castiel问道。  
“肯定是。”  
“Azazel没想到他会在Sam成为容器之前就死了。”Lisa想了想，补充道，“所以他的鬼魂在那个洞里呆了这么多年，直到今天他才得逞。”  
“这都是我的错…”Castiel叹了一口气，他想起Sam那副痛苦又扭曲的样子，心中一阵绞痛。  
“不，Sam应该是，早就有预感了。“Lisa也叹了一口气，然后她从草垛子下面掀起一块石板，露出一截通往地窖的陡峭的台阶。  
“他告诉我，他原本已经不在这里住了。会回来是因为总觉得这里还有他没处理完的事，但他也说不清楚是什么。有一天他做了一个噩梦。他梦见他杀了我，在梦里他享受着杀戮。他很害怕，因此他才造了这个地窖，又在上面造了石屋。他说如果有一天他变成他梦里的那样，我就躲进这里面。他还说…哦不…”  
Lisa突然脸色发白，哆嗦了一下。  
“他还说什么？”Castiel问道。  
就在这时，龙嘶鸣的声音突然出现在了附近，接着像是有什么东西撞在了石屋的外墙上，石屋顿时摇晃了起来。  
“不好。我们得赶紧躲进地窖。”Jodie叫道。  
等到他们都进去了以后，石屋的一面墙已经裂了一道口子。  
“我们会不会死在这里？”那个叫Lilly的姑娘害怕地问道。  
“不会的。”Lisa安慰她，“这里被造出来以后，Sam测验过，他进不来。”  
这个地窖并不大，也很矮，像是在岩石上凿出来似的，四周有铁支架固定框架。唯一的出入口是石屋地下的那块石板，在地下室的这一面，那石板可以被三条钢筋锁上。石板上有一些透气孔，光从那里透进来，昏暗又忧郁。  
地窖里堆放着几桶淡水和食物。在今天以前，这里只是被当成存储食物的场所，从来没发挥过它真正的作用。  
“现在呢？我们该怎么办？”Lilly又问道，龙偶尔还会撞在石屋上，那声音叫她害怕。  
从刚才到现在，他们都在匆忙地躲避着危险，没有人考虑过接下来的事情，所以这个时候也没有人回答她。然而Castiel却一直在想着另外一件事。  
“Sam…”他向Jodie询问，“Sam还能恢复正常吗？有没有什么巫术能将Azazel赶出他的身体？”  
Jodie听到他的问句，拧起眉毛，难过地垂下了眼睛。  
“没有。”她说，“他会变成他…没有方法可以逆转。不管他如何反抗，如何挣扎，都没有用。”  
似乎是在印证她的话，龙在外面开始了一声接一声的嘶吼，那声音痛苦得叫人心碎。  
“哦不，Sam…”Lisa捂住嘴，哭了起来。其他的几个女孩也默默地流下眼泪。  
Castiel沉默着，他感到他的心脏在慢慢地停止跳动。他沉默了好一会儿，然后他走上台阶，抽掉了石板背面的钢筋。  
“Castiel，你要干什么？”Lisa流着泪，问他的声音有些哽咽。  
“我要去找他。我要去找Sam。”他把撤下的钢筋放在一边，接着他抓住石板上的拉环，就准备出去。  
“不行。这太危险了。他已经不是你认识的Sam了。”  
Castiel转过头，神情凝重地看着Lisa，“他是。他一直都是。我做不到在这里安全地听他痛苦的声音。”  
“那你能做什么？他已经不可能恢复了。”  
“削弱他的力量，这样至少你们还有机会逃出这个岛去。不然大家都要被困死在这里。”  
“可是他是龙。你这样等于是去送死。”Lisa抬起手，抓住了他的手腕，“我不准你去。“  
Castiel看到了她眼里的担心，不禁动了动嘴角。  
“别担心。我从来没有忘记过，我是个屠龙者。”  
他推开石板，走了出去，把Lisa和Lisa的叹息关在了身后。  
“屠龙者…是了，那个时候Sam说过，如果那天来临，他要我去找屠龙者。  
“后来他有了你，他大概是，想死在你的手里吧。”


	11. Chapter 11

Castiel在石屋的角落里翻找出了他的老朋友们。  
原本他是打算扔掉它们的，在他和Sam亲密接触了那么长一段时间之后。他不曾想过会有再次屠龙的一天，他留下它们仅仅是因为他不舍得丢弃祖先传下来的遗产。  
Castiel套上他的盔甲，佩上他的利刃，提上他的长枪，从已经严重变形的石屋里走了出去。  
外面乌云密布，黑得像是夜晚。龙的身影在云层里穿梭，见到有活物，他俯冲下来，在低空刹住了双翼，张嘴咆哮。  
Castiel抬起头，对上他熟悉的龙和那张脸上陌生的红色眼睛。  
“Sam，对不起，但是我不能放任你这样下去。我将要对你做的事，在这一切结束之后，我会十倍…二十倍的还给我自己。我保证…"他认真地看着Sam，"你不会一个人。永远不会。"  
龙呵出一口青烟，烈焰在他的口腔里亮得晃眼。  
烈焰烧出了二三十米，Castiel在它快追到自己的那一刻往地上一滚，躲开了。  
龙偏了偏脑袋，冲着Castiel又喷出了火焰。  
三个回合过后，Castiel的身上有了一些焦痕，但好在他的盔甲能抵御高温，他丝毫未损。  
见到被灼烧后还能继续和他作对的人类，龙焦躁了起来，他从天空呼啸而至，用双翼扇起烈风。  
Castiel躲在一棵树的背后，等待着时机。  
风变大了，周围所有的树都被刮得四下摇晃。然后风停，停了那么几秒，Castiel便知道那是龙接近了，他从那棵树下撤开，龙爪已经抓住了树干，就在他的头顶上方。  
他咬了咬嘴唇，使出全力将长枪刺向龙的小腿，他祈祷着长枪能够刺穿龙的皮肉而事实也正如他所愿。  
拜那些严酷的训练所赐，他下手足够狠。龙受了重创，哀鸣了一声，展翅提了高度。但他没有像之前那次直接逃走，而是忍住了伤痛，转而朝着近在咫尺的Castiel喷出了滚烫的烈焰。  
这次攻击太近了，Castiel没能全身而退，他的身体被点着了，熊熊燃烧的烈火以及让人窒息的浓烟叫他不得不四下逃窜。

Castiel的利刃最终还是脱手了，它像一枝笔直的利箭一样破开了空气，准确地往龙的心脏射去。  
龙被刺中的那一瞬间，从伤口处迸发出了黄色的光芒，在黑暗中诡异地发亮。  
那庞然大物坠了下来，重重地摔在了林地深处。  
Lisa和Jodie惊叫了一声，丢下手里的弹弓，飞奔过去。  
Castiel垂下手，静静地站在原地，那一瞬间他是麻木的，就好像他忘记了为什么会在这里，就好像他只是在这里约会Sam，就好像眼前那可怕的事情如何发展都跟他没有关系一样。  
他站了很久，然后他开始往林子里走。他的四肢像是变成了金属制的铠甲那般硬，Sam并不远，Lisa和Jodie的哭声也并不远，然而Castiel走了很久。他觉得他走了很久，因为他每一步都踩在刀口上。最后他站在他们跟前，低头看着Sam闭着双眼的脸。  
Sam已经变回了人形，他的胸口被一把利刃刺得血肉模糊。Lisa抚着他的脸，边抚边哭。Jodie抹着眼泪，抬头看了Castiel一眼，没说话，沉默着又垂下头去。  
Castiel站着等她们哭完，但是她们没有。很久以后仍在啜泣的Lisa伸出手去，就要拔出Sam胸口上的利器。  
“住手！”Castiel突然吼道，把Lisa吓了一跳。  
“Cass？”她抬起泪眼婆娑的脸，这才发现Castiel就站在她的旁边。  
“别，别拔出来…”Castiel也不知道他为什么要阻止Lisa，明明Sam已经死了。  
Lisa放下了手，Jodie就在这时候捉住了她，对她建议道：“让他们单独呆一会儿吧。”  
Lisa点点头，眼泪还在滚落出她的眼眶，就像停不下来的泉。她站起来，由着Jodie牵着她离开，把Sam的尸体留给了Castiel。  
Sam…  
Sam的脸惨白惨白的。  
那双翠绿的，在阳光下熠熠生辉的眼睛，闭着。  
那双淡红的，曾经温柔地摩挲过他脸蛋的嘴唇，也闭着。  
Sam松软的额发被撩在一边，露出了光滑白皙的额头。Castiel记得他吻过那儿，在龙之室，在海边，在天上。  
哦，Sam…  
他怔怔地看着Sam，摘掉了头盔，然后他开始脱身上的铠甲。他脱掉一样，就把沉重的铠甲丢在一边。  
终于他脱得剩下汗涔涔的一件单衣。森林里的夜风平地而起，吹开了他的衣襟。  
他觉得冷，却没有哆嗦。他从腰间上抽出一支锋利的匕首，寒光顿时映照了他的脸。  
接着他深深地提了一口气，反手握住那把匕首，把尖端对准了自己的脖子。  
也许他要说点什么，在做这些事的时候。可他没发出一点声音，他的人生原本就沉默，现下他也想在沉默中结束。  
Castiel仰起头，看着乌云尚未散去的天空，头顶伞盖似的树冠，以及那在云雾里若隐若现的月牙。他看到了一只熟悉的龙，带着他在那样的高空中飞翔。他最后的视野就决定要定格在这一刻的景色。  
亲手杀死恋人是什么滋味，他没有勇气再继续品尝下去了。  
刀刃狠狠地往他的颈子处扎去，就在他快要插死自己的那一刹那，他的手腕被抓住了。  
Castiel在发抖。  
他没有继续他的动作，也没有低头。  
他就那么停着，呼吸急促，心跳加速，那跳动的声音比任何时候都要大声，在寂静的森林里，他的心剧烈地跳着，连带着森林一起在跳。  
"你下手那么狠，又没有坚硬的皮，万一成功了，我要怎么救你…"  
Sam轻声说道，声音在那林子里袅袅而升，像一缕暖暖的雾气。  
Castiel的心突然静了下来，眼泪也跟着下来了。


	12. Chapter 12

"你愿意和我结婚？交换龙和人类的誓言，永远都不分开？"  
"是的，是的。我愿意。"Castiel踮起脚尖，攀着Sam的脖子，去吻Sam的唇。  
Sam捉住他的腰，边吻边移动着脚步，把他往石壁上压。  
Castiel跟着他的脚步，他们在一个晨光朦胧的岩洞里深吻，每一个光晕都是霞光绚烂的色彩。  
吻结束的时候，Sam又多亲了他两口，Castiel喘息着，呼出的热气在冷空气里氤氲着。  
“再说一遍。“他们的额头紧贴着，鼻子也碰在了一起，Sam的唇就在那咫尺之间，热乎乎的鼻息痒着他的脸。  
“我愿意。”Castiel听话地小声重复道，“我愿意。”  
他垂下眼，手指拨开Sam的衬衫，露出Sam缠满绷带的前胸。  
他把手放上去，轻轻印在心脏的位置。  
“我…”  
“别说。”Sam打断了他，“这一次也别说。我知道。但是别说。你除掉了Azazel，这是最好的结果。“  
“最好的。”他认真地看着Castiel，“很久以前我就预感了我的命运。我一生都摆脱不掉那个阴影的，除非死了。”  
Castiel盯着伤口，眼神里仍然带着歉意。  
“差一点，就差那么一点…”屠龙者喃喃着，爪子在Sam的胸口上缓缓移动。  
“你是在庆幸我的皮肉比较厚实吗？”Sam笑了。  
“不是。”Castiel又露出那副严肃的表情，他根本不能理解Sam的玩笑，“我在庆幸我没有失去你。“  
“差不多一个意思。”Sam吐了吐舌头。自从Castiel发现他还活着，他就被严加看管起来。Castiel和几个姑娘轮番照顾他，大半个月了连洞口都不让他踏出一步。  
他搂住Castiel，狠狠地吻了一把他皱起的眉心。  
“过去了，一切都过去了。我们把这事儿忘了吧。不准你再提它。”  
“可是…”Castiel还在犹豫，Sam就又吻了一下他的眉头。  
“没有可是。”  
Castiel的唇又动了动，不过这次他什么也没说出来。  
“Sam？”就在这时，一个金色头发的女孩儿站在洞口，怯生生地掀开门帘，“Dean什么时候来接我们去那个岛上玩？”  
这是Lilly，Castiel记得她总是害羞地躲在其他女孩的背后。  
“婚礼那天。”Sam微微一笑，手还环在Castiel的腰上，“如果Jodie能给我们定个日子的话。”  
后面那句话他说得尤其大声，大概因为他知道那几个姑娘又欺负Lilly，专门把她派过来打扰他和Castiel。  
“你纯粹是想要二人世界。”Jodie听到Sam的喊叫，叉着腰出现在了Lilly身后。  
“没错。”Sam撇撇嘴，不要脸地承认了。  
“两周后。”Jodie的回复简洁爽快，“我已经放海鸥出去了。”  
“我没有把我受伤的事情写在信里吧？“Sam有些紧张。  
“你都交代过了让我们不能告诉Dean。我怎么敢写。”Jodie翻了个白眼。Sam还没有那么喜欢过Jodie的白眼。  
“多谢你。”Sam眨巴了一下眼睛，接着又问道，“你说两周后是你算出的好日子还是你随便选的？”  
“我当然是有考虑过的。”Jodie又翻了一个白眼，“Dean想接姑娘们去住，他就得好好把他那地方打扫一遍。那家伙不但邋遢还喜欢喝酒打斗，我都可以想象他的岛有多糟糕。“  
“呃…”Sam顿时觉得Jodie的白眼没那么可爱了，虽然她说的都是事实。  
他正准备对选日子的事情再说点什么，Jodie已经拉着Lilly走掉了。  
“她总是那么有个性。”Sam深沉地叹了一口气，用十指交扣住Castiel的右手，“我们到哪儿了？”

于是到了他们婚礼的前一天，Sam的哥哥Dean就来了，顺便来带岛上的女孩们去兄弟俩长大的那个岛度假。  
Castiel在那天清晨，曙光和晨光交织成一片玫瑰色的天空中看到一只颜色艳丽，双腿有点弯曲的龙从天而降，变成了一个英俊的青年。  
"Dean…"不知道何时出现在他身后的女孩子们纷纷围过去，笑得甜甜地和他打招呼。  
那青年瞬间笑成了一朵花。  
"那就是Dean。呃…比我有女人缘…"Sam从背后搂住Castiel的肩膀给他解释。  
等到Dean左拥右抱着两个姑娘走近了以后，Sam冲他点了点头，"这么受欢迎，要不你也办个婚礼吧，Jerk。"  
"Bi…"Dean正打算脱口而出和那个Jerk配对的一个词，但他看到了Castiel，硬生生地收了口，"小Sammy，这是你的新郎？不介绍一下？"  
"这是Castiel。"Sam边介绍边在Castiel的侧脸上亲了一口，就像是在跟他哥比秀恩爱一样。  
"我要爱一辈子的人。"  
"啧，就你酸。"Dean吸吸鼻子，被姑娘们簇拥着走进Sam的巢穴，"老哥来给你布置婚礼。"  
"不要！除了找姑娘，你根本没有品味可言。"  
Castiel看着Sam火急火燎地追了进去，突然就能想象出某天晚上Lisa跟他说的"一对傻龙兄弟面对面站着，互相喷对方一脸黑烟"的可笑场景。  
他觉得很幸福。

（END）


End file.
